Buildings, defined as structures for human habitation or use, are typically constructed at a building site. Certain types of buildings are designed to be transportable. Also, certain transportable buildings are often required to integrate industrial equipment, such as mechanical and electrical equipment, prior to shipping. For example, these transportable buildings need to integrate the mechanical and electrical equipment in a way that allows the majority of mechanical or electrical equipment to be pre-installed and tested in a controlled factory environment, and then transported in a cost effective manner to the remote locations and then put into service.
However, transportation limitations create significant challenges for transporting portable buildings between the fabrication location and a final installation location. For example, current industry practices transport large pieces of equipment, which should be pre-installed and tested in the transportable building prior to transport, on designated “high-load” corridors or by using other resource intensive transport solutions. As such, building designers are forced to reduce the size of a transportable building, such as height of the interior, to allow for buildings to be transported as a complete unit with the installed equipment.
Such practices have not proved suitable for addressing transportation limitations between the fabrication location and the final, remote installation location. To date, such transportable building designs have not proved suitable for higher quality assembly along with reduced transportation costs by conducting the fabrication of the portable building in an area with lower labor costs and proper tooling in a controlled environment.